Only One
by Bitch Slap Love
Summary: There is only one solution. ShikaNeji


Disclaimer: Do not own them.

Title: Only One

Summary: There is only one solution. ShikaNeji

Warnings: Yaoi Cussing PWP (Kinda)OOC

Couple: ShikamaruNeji

Written By: Shino

Inspired By: Nothin' really. Just felt like written something that wasn't my OPT ;;

Comments: Lawlz. That's right folks. IIIIII'mmmmm BBAAAA-ack. :giggle: Yea, not counting The End I haven't written this couple in a while so I decided 'Why not?' I wanna see if I can still draw you fuckers in and make you still through my shit. :heart: I love you guys. Even if I call you names. :heart:

Note: Ho-kay, this is set in the time and setting of my story Demolition Lovers, soooooz, it'll have spoilers 'er some shite. . . . . Yea. . . . Oh, also, it's in Shika's POV cause I relate with him more. :heart:

_Lyrics- Song fic, charas can't hear it._

----------

Only One

----------

_Broken this fragile thing now_

_And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces_

_And I've thrown my words all around_

_But I can't, I can't give you a reason_

I press close, painfully aware that the person pressed against the wall is crying. I'm trying to find the words to express my feelings but my throat is dried up, and the words seem endless in my mind. My forehead connects with the wall and I press it hard against the brick. "Why?" I choke, voice cracking, tears pricking the corners of my own eyes.

"I just can't. . do. . . this anymore." He whispers hands splayed against the brick. His eyes, the eyes I have fallen in love with over and over again, are hidden away behind painted lids. He won't even look at me.

_I feel so broken up (so broken up)_

_And I give up (I give up) _

_I just want to tell you so you know_

"What-" My voice dies in my throat for a moment. "What did I do wrong?" I have to know, I have to try and get him back, fix the mistake.

"Nothing!" He cries, eyes flying open and locking with mine.

I fall into the milky white color of his eyes, wondering, in the back of my mind, how it is someone could see with no pupil, hereditary or not.

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you_

_You are my only one_

_I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do_

_You are my only, my only one_

His lids flutter a bit before half covering his eyes, hiding them away from me again. "I- I just can't do this. My family won't allow it. I'm suppose to marry a nice girl and pass on the Hyuuga name. And-" He glances up. "I can't have children, so I just can't do this."

Any other time I would have laughed at that statement but at the present it broke my heart. He couldn't be with me _because_ of _me_.

"I'm sorry." He says it softly, and I almost don't catch it.

_Made my mistakes, let you down_

_And I can't, I can't hold on for too long_

_Ran my whole life in the ground_

_And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone_

My mind is racing, trying to figure it out, but I'm clueless. There is nothing short of a sex change on one of our parts that can get us out of this situation. And it kills me to think about it.

"Run away with me."

_And something's breaking up (breaking up)_

_I feel like giving up (like giving up)_

_I won't walk out until you know_

He has a surprised look on his tear-streaked face. "What?" He reaches up, hand brushing my chest, and rubs at his eyes.

"Run away with me." I repeat, the idea slowly making its self present to my mind, showing that it was perfect in every aspect.

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you_

_You are my only one_

_I let go, there's just no one who gets me like you do_

_You are my only, my only one_

He chuckles nervously, "Y- you can't be serious." His hand drops a fraction, both eyes trained on me. "Can you?"

I ignore the small fact that his question sounded odd and grin a lazy, lopsided smile. "As serious as a heart-attack." I lean down and press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Lets do it."

_Here I go so dishonestly_

_Leave a note for you my only one_

_And I know you can see right through me_

_So let me go and you will find someone_

His breath caught in his throat and he threw his arms around my neck, fresh tears tracking down his face. "Oh, God Shika. I love you."

I wrap my arms around his thin waist. "I know, I know. I'm amazing. It's so mendóo na, though."

He pushes up on his tip-toes and before his lips meet mine, he whispers softly.

I grin wider against his mouth and comply to his request.

"Run away with me Neji."

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you_

_You are my only one_

_I let go, there's just no one, no one like you_

_You are my only, my only one_

_My only one_

_My only one_

_My only one_

_You are my only, my only one_

----------

So dead.

Wrote the last three 'sections' with on-screen keyboard

DAMN YOUUUUUU!!11!1!!!8!

Anywho.

Major spoilers.

Very tempted to not put this up.

But obviously have soooooo.

Yea.

Feedback? Comments? Cookies? Flames?

Click


End file.
